lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Insane serenity
OKAY WE ARE DONE NEXT FUCKING PERSON TO POST A STORY ABOUT JEFF THE KILLER BEING MARRIED TO THEM OR OTHER SHIT IM GONNA KILL EXCUSE ME WE BOTH ARE GONNA KILL. DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHO HE IS? DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHO I AM? OH I’M NO ONE SPECIAL BUT SERENITY ROSE. THE GIRL WHO HANGS WITH JEFF AND GOES ON A KILLING SPREE. NO IM NOT SO POPULAR BUT THATS BECAUSE I THOUGHT JEFF WAS A RETARD FOR POSTING HIS STORY SO EVERY UNSOLVED CASE COULD BE POINTED TO HIM. IM HIS GIRLFRIEND NOT YOU! WHY ARE SOME GIRLS SO IN LOVE WITH HIM. WHAT IF THEY KNEW THE TRUTH ABOUT HIM ABOUT US? WOULD THEY STILL LOVE HIM? WOULD THEY HATE ME? I’M GONNA TELL THE STORY WE BOTH ARE GONNA PUT OUR FEELINGS BUT LIKE JEFF TOLD ME HE DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT WHAT HAPPENED BUT I’LL TELL YOU THIS I’M GLAD IT DID. AND I’M GLAD I MET HIM. IF YOU WANNA MESSAGE US THEN FEEL FREE TOO. REDACTED NO CAPITALS!.. LET ME SEE YOUR COMMENTS YOU BITCHES. BUT NEXT TIME ANYONE PUTS HIM AS A SEX TOY FOR OU OR ANYTHING I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU. ENJOY THE STORY WHORES! REMEMBER GO TO SLEEP P.S. IF YOU SEE JANE JEFF SAID TO TELL HER TO GIVE HIS WATCH BACK. During the night though there was a sound outside then her mother screamed waking her up. She got up and ran to her mothers side but as she slid into the doorframe what she saw she would never forget. There holding a knife was a man with white skin and a terrible pair of eyes looking at her. She stood there without a sound. The man looked at her then back to her mother. He drew the knife back and just as it was about to go through her mother it stopped. Her mother opened her eyes to see her daughter holding the knife. As she looked her daughter in the eyes she got frightened there was something different about her she was there but it wasn’t her daughter. She pulled the knife back and the man just laughed in an evil laugh. She was on the verge of something and she felt so strange. He grabbed the knife out of her hands and took of running through the house. SHe looked at her mother then took off after him. When she ran into the living room he was holding her brother up by the throat and had the knife to his throat. “NOOO!” She screamed. “Who are you?” “Who am I? Who are you?” “This is my house you answer me first!” “Easy the names Jeffree.” “Well Jeff the names Serenity!” “Aw Serenity I knew you looked so familiar.” “Whaa….” “You don’t remember me? Not so shocked I only saw you about ten times as a baby!” “Noo.” “That bitch mother took you away after I killed my family.” “Noo.” “Yes. We were suppose to be….” “Nooo!” She screamed as she charged him. He pushed the knife into her brothers throat and dropped him. She collapsed by him and tears filled her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” She was yanked back to her throats as Jeff grabbed her and threw into the wall. She fell to the floor and knocked the stereo over. All her sisters got up and ran to the back he chased them. Even though the pain in her back was so sore she still got up and grabbed him and through him into the kitchen. Where the hell did this strength come from. She grabbed a hold of his neck and threw him through the door. He fell outside and she came rushing out but as she did he was gone. She looked around then she saw him limping across the road. She ran after him yelling, “You are gonna wish you never did that.” She grabbed him and her attention vanished as a boy ran out from next door. “What the hells going on Serenity!” It was Tony and Jeff used this as a way to get her off him. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto the ground. Just at that moment a feeling came inside her and she instantly got up and kicked him in the face sending him flying. She grabbed his knife and as she was ready to stab him she looked into his frightening eyes. She saw some love inside there and dropped the knife and fell to her knees. She shot her head back and screamed. Jeff got up and whispered something frightening in her ear. Then he took off running. She fell onto her back and Tony ran over to her. He tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away. He grabbed his hand in pain. She looked up at him and sadness fled her. “Tony. I- I- I didn’t mean to,” she said. He just looked at her and left back to the trailer he was at. She laid there in the road for a little bit before she got up and moved back to the her trailer. She opened the door to find her mom crying by her brothers dead body. She walked up to her and put her hand on her moms shoulder. Her mother pushed it off. “Don’t touch me! This is your fault.” No its not she thought but didn’t dare say. She left her mother and went to the back bedroom and laid in her brothers bed. She thought about it awhile and then she got up and grabbed the laptop and started playing dot dot curve. She wasn’t really paying attention to the lyrics though. She was thinking about what Jeff said. She got up and walked to her mother. “Does the name Jeff sound familiar to you?” “No other then the guy you and your brother talk about.” “Don’t fucking lie to goddamn it!” “I’m not!!” “Bullshit I wanna know the truth mother now!” She sighed and looked at me. “You don’t want to know!” “Yes, I do!” “Well it all started with your father and me giving birth to you. Your father knew this women by the name of umm, I can’t remember but her and her husband had two children Jeff and Liu. Well they got into a fight and Liu took the blame for what Jeff did and got sent to Juvy for a year. He was upset and no one heard about this because we thought it could damage your chance of living with a normal life but what they didn’t hear is that we made a peace offering for their son to get married. We didn’t know that he would become a killer! I decided that we needed to move and your father said no because he was promised you! I told him that after what happened to him and being set on fire he wouldn’t want and there was something different about him. We moved from Wisconsin to here in Iowa. Why did you think we kept moving. We needed to keep him away. We moved after he killed his parents. For a little while we didn’t know and we let him live with us for a little while till we found out that he murdered them. I don’t know what happened to his brother but I knew we would find out soon enough. After a while on the run we decided to live here and settle down a bit. But somehow he found us!” I looked at my mom and she was crying, but who was the peace offering? “Who was the peace offering?” “You! You are to be married to him or were to be married to him. But he turned into a killer!” “So I need to marry him.” “What no he’s different now and he’s so ugly now. He’s a killer!” “What is a killer mom huh? Someone that kills people or someone that was killed on the inside out!” “Why are you defending him but he’s still so ugly you wouldn’t want to be with him anyways so shut up!” “Ugly just a word hideous people use to call beautiful people. He just needs to given the benefit of the doubt.” She looked at her mother and then out of no where this pain in her stomach emerged and she felt like she could kill someone. She couldn’t pull the pain away. She looked into the kitchen to the silverware draw where the knives are. She looked at the kids and her mom. She refused the feeling to kill them and ran out the door. She ran and kept running till she couldn’t anymore. The feeling went away and she felt something was wrong. She took off running home as fast as she could. When she turned the corner she fell the sight she saw was terrible. She ran in front of the house. She tried to go in but someone grabbed her by the arm. It was Tony. “Let me go!” “No I can’t!” “Their in there. PLease let me go!” “I’m sorry.” She fell to her knees crying so hard that she didn’t notice Tony letting go of her. She didn’t hear Tony scream and Jeff talking. Tony started running and fell as he couldn’t get up Jeff was walking up to him. Jeff lifted the knife up and as he stabs down into Tony chest he laughs like crazy. When Serenity finally came to she was alone and scared for the first time in a few hours. She got up and looked around no one was there not even Tony. “Aw did Tony leave you?” Jeff said. “What? Oh its you what do you want from me huh? What did you do to him?” “Me? No never! Well maybe a little!” He laughed at her in the most disturbing laugh ever. “Where is he? What did you do? You are a fucking monster!” Jeff jumped down from the tree he was in and went next to her. She was already pissed off enough she didn’t give a fuck. She got up and pushed him away from her. “How can someone who used to be so nice to his brother and became upset when he got sent to juvy become such an asshole. You know or knew what it was like to care about someone so much! You stayed outside for a while crying after he took the blame for something you did! I don’t care if something in you snapped you are a killer! A monster! I know you still care for people I know you know I know! You try to act all innocent but you know it was a terrible thing what happened to you but that doesn’t mean you can kill!” Jeff grabbed her by the hair and started yanking her towards her burning trailer. “You wanna be beautiful do you?” “No!” “Shh. Its all right your gonna be so beautiful. Your gonna look like me! Its all gonna be alright!” “Nooo! Let go of me you, you monster!” He stopped dragging her and looked down at her in shock. He felt something in himself, something he calls The Feeling. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a knife. He lowered it down to her throat and was about to push pressure when he stopped and pulled away and took off running. She sat there in thought and then began thinking about how he must care not to kill her. She got up chased after him. When she found him she started to walk up to him but he yelled, “Get back! I don’t wanna hurt you!” She stepped back a step then looked at him and found confidence to go back up to him. When she got by him she looked at him and smiled. “Jeff I do wish I was as beautiful as you. I’m jealous of you.” He turned to look at her. “Really?” She nodded and he smiled a big smile. He got up and hugged her. She was shocked but hugged him back. They walked back to her burning house and looked at the fire department put it out. When they put almost all of it out their was a crying sound in the house. It was from the back of the trailer. It sounded like the three youngest and her mom screaming for help. She went to run in there but a fireman grabbed her and pulled her away. “Let me go!” They just kept pushing her away. “You can’t. Their as good as dead.” There was a feeling inside her mind that just made her push him in the nose. He grabbed his nose and tok off running. Another fireman came at her. She started backing away and stopped when she touched the burning trailer. She looked behind her and pulled a piece of burning wood out of the fire. She swung it knocking the fireman out. Two police officers came next and she swung knocking one out but the other dodged it and it flew out of her hand. She ran over by Jeff and stole his knife. The police officer took out his gun aiming at her. “Put it down or I’ll open fire.” She shook her head no and took off running towards him. He opened fire and missed every time. He emptied his last bullets out of the clip. She ran circles around him and stuck out the knife. When she stopped she turned and looked at him. He fell to the ground with slits everywhere. She dropped the knife and ran into the house. There was fire everywhere, on the ceiling, on the walls, everything was burning. She slowly walked in towards the back watching out for lose footings. She reached the back and fear wasn’t the thing she was worried about but the thing that scared her most was her family in here. As she went to the back she realized the fire hasn’t fully spread there and she ran in there. Her mom was huddled with the kids in the corner. She ran to their side and grabbed their arms and pulled them towards the back door. There was a cracking sound and she unchained it and pulled it open. “Go now!” She pulled the door open so they all could rush out after they all escaped. A cracking sound made her ears hurt and bleed. Her head throbbed and she fell to the ground. Her mom screamed as the floor gave way under Serenity and the ceiling collapsed. Jeff ran around the side and Serenitys mother told her kids to run. His face was full of fear. Her mother grabbed him and pushed him away screaming, “This is all your fault!” Jeff ignored her outburst and ran per to the back door. Serentiy was laying there all covered in fire and passed out. A bleach bottle exploded and covered her. Tears filled his never blinking eyes. He jumped on the side and reached down then grabbed her. He was pulling her up when the ambulance showed up. “What happened?” a man asked as they rushed over to Serenity. “I killed them because they started to attack Serenity. Well just that ones dead.” They nodded and hauled Serenity away. Her mom and the kids looked at Jeff in shock. “You monster you hurt them!” “Actually Serenity did but I’m not letting her go down alone!” He walk away. “Do you have any family you can stay with.” “Yes!” He nodded and took off running towards the ambulance. He followed them to the hospital. After a couple days she woke up and jumped out of the hospital bed. A nurse came in and she put her back in the bed. There was so many bandages that she couldn’t see. The next couple weeks were spent without vision. When it was time to take them off everyone was on the edge of their seats. When the doctor took off the bandages they waited to take the last one off and taking a deep breath they took it off. Everyone gasped and they all looked away quick. She got up and ran over to the bathroom mirror. She screamed at her reflection. She was white but there wasn’t any bleach that fell on her. She ran over to her mom and she was crying. She ran back to the bathroom and as everyone was crying she looked happy. Her lips were burnt into a red color. Like Jeffs. She walked out into the room and asked, “Wheres Jeff?” Her mother looked at her. “He’s in jail. Where he belongs!” Serenity burst out into tears and fell to the ground crying. They all looked at her. She got up and grabbed her clothes to leave. When she was dressed she stormed out the front door. She ran back to the trailer court. She ran next door and ran inside. She grabbed a knife and grabbed a couple more. When she was loaded she left and started heading uptown to the copstation. She went inside and Jeff was sitting there handcuffed in a cell. She snook over to his cell and lightly tapped on it. He jumped up and was surprised to see her there. “Your skin and face its like mine,” he whispered. She nodded. “But I don’t know how I’m white cause I wasn’t near bleach.” “It exploded and covered you.” She sighed and went to find the keys. She crawled along the side of the cells until she reached a guard asleep in the chair. She shook her head. She went in front of him and put her hand over his mouth and slit the knife across his throat. He gasped for breath and looked at her in shock. She yanked the keys from his belt and ran back to Jeffs cell. She unlocked it and they hugged each other and took off for the exit. Alarms went off and she grabbed out a life and handed it to Jeff they started walking armed. Two cops backed out in front of them. They were quick to fall. They ran to the front door and ran out it. They kept running until they were out of breath. They collapsed there in the road panting. Sirens were heard from two blocks away and they shot down the alley. They hid into a empty garbage dumpster. They waited for dark and then thats when people of Iowa should be very scared. LIKE I SAID JUST GO TO SLEEP BITCHES!! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:OCs Category:Jeff the Killer Category:English Class Failure Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum